I'm really called Pelagia
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: what if bella was really pelagia jackson twin sister of perseus jackson she's a demi-god who has just gone back to camp half-blood because percy's in danger set in eclipse and set after TLO
1. Chapter 1

title: I'm really called Pelagia

chapter 1

PERSEUS!

summary: what if bella was really pelagia jackson twin sister of perseus jackson she's a demi-god who has just gone back to camp half-blood because percy's in danger she see's the tension between annabeth and percy and try's to set them up but will she and whats this about becoming a god? set in eclipse and set after TLO

Bpov

I am pelagia jackson or really bella swan i am a demi god twin sister of perseus jackson daughter to poseidon and a child of the big three my boyfriend is a vampire ironic enough but he doesn't know im a demi god he's hunting at the moment so i went to find some monsters to kill and lucky for me i came across some some fury's i got my braclet spun the sword icon and my sword tidal wave came out i started battling the furies when there was 1 left i quickly ended it and ran home.

when i ran to my room edward was there and i made an excuse up in my head i got it the beach!

"Sorry hun i was at the beach" i said kissing him

"thats ok love" he replied kissing me he pulled back and told me to hop onto his back and we ran to his house to announce that we were engaged i had my suspictions about the cullens all of them were demi gods rosalie daughter of aphrodite anyone could see that emmett was a son of ares not to hard to see jasper was a son of athena he would all ways plan alice and esme were the dauhters of hestia and carlisle and edward sons of apollo i on the other hand was not like my twin all the gods loved me and gave me a bit of everything ha take that big brother we were about to announce when some one burst through the door

"PELAGIA!" then he fainted

ppov (percy)

i was traveling to forks where bella my little sister was if she was here she would be like 'BY 1 MINUTE!' I smiled and remebered when she changed her name twice once for her carreer and again to keep cover

_flashback_

_"perce i'm gong to go see aa producer and change my name to jessie J what da think?" pela asked _

_"i think its gonna be awseoome can i hear one of your songs?" i asked she nodded and started singing _

_(jessie J price tag)_

_Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night.  
When the tale comes first,  
And the truth comes second,  
Just stop, for a minute and  
Smile_

Why is everybody so serious!  
Acting so damn mysterious  
You got your shades on your eyes  
And your heels so high  
That you can't even have a good time.

[Pre-Chorus:]  
Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (ha)  
Can you feel that (yeah)  
Well pay them with love tonight...

[Chorus:]  
It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag

Ain't about the (ha) Ka-Ching Ka-Ching.  
Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

[Verse 2: Jessie J]  
We need to take it back in time,  
When music made us all UNITE!  
And it wasn't low blows and video Hoes,  
Am I the only one gettin... tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?  
Money can't buy us happiness  
Can we all slow down and enjoy right now  
Guarantee we'll be feelin  
All right.

[Pre-Chorus:]  
Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (ha)  
Can you feel that (yeah)  
Well pay them with love tonight...

[Chorus]

[Verse 3: B.o.B]  
Yeah yeah  
Well, keep the price tag  
And take the cash back  
Just give me six streams and a half stack  
And you can keep the cars  
Leave me the garage  
And all I...  
Yes all I need are keys and garage  
And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars  
Yes we leaving across these undefeatable odds  
It's like this man, you can't put a price on life  
We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight  
So we ain't gon stumble and fall never  
Waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh  
So we gon keep everyone moving there feet  
So bring back the beat and everybody sing  
It's not about...

[Chorus x2]

[Outro: Jessie J]  
Yeah yeah  
Oo-oooh  
Forget about the price tag

_she had finished singing_

_"thats great pela"_

when i got out of the flash back i was out side forks but 2 hellhounds suddenly came out the forest i got riptide out and tried to battle them they were strong and i only just managed to get my sword through their hearts i had lost a ot of blood but couldn't find a river i got outside the house pela was in and burst through the door

"PELAGIA!" I screamed and the world went black

Bpov

"NO quick i nned salt water now" i said to Esme and turned back to percy "Perseus Thalassa Jackson doon't you dare die ok? for me? for your little sister" i said quietly (sp?) esme returned with some salt water and i put it over his body speaking in greek

"poseidon παιδιά χρειάζονται τη βοήθεια της επεξεργασίας του νερού βοηθήσει τον αδελφό μου για να θεραπεύσουν και να ζήσουν" (poseidon children need the help of the treatment of water help my brother to heal and live) the water was absorbed and percy started to wake up his eyes open and i screamed "PERSEUS THALASSA JACKSON WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES WERE YOU THINKING FOR ZEUS SAKE WERE YOU BORN WITHOUT BRAIN CELLS!" He rolled his eyes

"what no 'hello big brother' or 'what are you doing here' i'm fine thanks for asking" he said

"FINE! you came here battered and losing blood never do that to me again"i said pleading he sighed and nodded the cullens were were behind me looking with wide eyes i turned and looked up "orry i think i should start from the beginning i am not isabella swan i am Pelagia Okeanos Jackson this is my twin brother Perseus Thalassa Jackson and we are-"

"Pela dad will be angry"

"then let zeus hit me with a god damn lightning bolt he won't unlike you they love me" i rubbed it in his face he groaned "anyway we are demi-gods our father is poseidon god of the sea and perseus so are they" i pointed out

"WHAT?" everyone shouted

"ok ok ok one sec and i'll tell you

HEY APHRODITE, ARES ATHENA, APOLLO, HESTIA YA'LL GET YOUR IMMORTAL BUTS DOWN HERE!" i shouted the next thing the cullens knew we were surrounded by gods and godess' "Cullens i would like you to meet you parents

Aphrodite this is your daughter Rosalie

Ares this is your son Emmett Rosalie's Husband

Athena this is your son Jasper major of the Confederates youngest ever

Hestia meet your daughters Alice who is Jaspers Wife and Esme

and finally Apollo your sons Carlisle Esme's wife and Edward my fiancee carlisles a doctor and edward plays piano" i finished and everone was hugging i could see percy looking to see the resemblance "Ok seaweed brain gossip time i hear from Tyson that you and Annabeth are going out" he blushed and nodded "about zeus' time boy"

"Yeah pela he also turned down being a god because zeus was sick of 3 demi-gods saving his ass" Apollo snickered. The sky turned and dark and thunder boomed and me and percy snickered Apollo looked scared shitless then i got serious

"you got asked? if i remember correctly (sp?) i was the one that cut of medusa's head, i was the one that got the pearls I'm the one who freed mom and I'm the one that did everything!" i glared at him he looked at his shoes with new intrest and spoke

"well she should probaly get back to camp i'm sure you'll want a match against annabeth" i smirked

"and i guess you want payback with clarisse i heard about that ah the joy of iris messaging and tyson"

"whatever" he muttered well i guess it time to go to camp

AN: so this is my new story should i continue? let me know i'll try and get more chapters but apart from this story and jaspers majorette all my others are on offical hiatus

thank you

jaspers majorette


	2. Adoption

NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, so I've decided, I will put a few up for adoption that I have lost interest in, I would like it if you adopt it, that you have written a story that is over 6 chapters.

Stories for adoption:

1-Not now, not yet

2-Isabella Destiny Lily Potter

3- I'm really called Pelagia

4- Divorce Betrayal

5- Dawn to Dust to Powers (you can take the power puff girls outta that...god knows why I done that -.-)

These are all going up for adoption - I will not be writing the St Trinians 3 story anymore, My friend has wanted it for a while, so I have given it to her, check out her account - Metamorphagus87 it's in my favourite authors if you want to look, if you want to adopt them then just send me a PM, you must insight me in all changes you might make with my permission only may you change them, I must get credit for the chapters that I made, and we have to discuss what the plot will be when you adopt them, for now, I will put my other stories on Hiatus until I have completed Love? What's that? If you haven't read it please check it out! Also no one has managed to get the person on my 'Shadows of love' story, I can't post the chapter until so,done has guessed it

Night the hedgehog97


End file.
